Soulmates
by Lalenna
Summary: Bella has been turned and everything is perfect, then Edward is killed. 18 years later when Bella is starting at another new high school she spots someone in the crowd that she thought she'd never see again. Only this Edward look-a-like is human.
1. Soulmates

Title: Soulmate

Summary: Bella has been turned and everything is perfect, then Edward is killed. 18 years later when Bella is starting at another new high school she spots someone in the crowd that she thought she'd never see again. Only this Edward look-a-like is human.

Disclaimer: The lovely AG (Author Goddess) Stephenie Meyers owns Twlight, Edward, Bella and basically anyone you reconise :)

A/N: First attempt at a Twilight long fic...heres hoping all goes well...Next part up later tonight...this is just a small starter.

* * *

Some people are bound by flame, passion and heat that flares quickly and brightly for all to see.

Others can be bound by water, calm on the surface but loving each other with a force to rival the ocean.

Then there are those bound by the air, light spirited and as essential to each other as the air they breath.

Those drawn together by the earth are solid and timeless in their devotion.

A few are bound by the spirit. Soul to soul. They live for each other and each other alone. Soulmates.


	2. Losing Edward

Chapter Title: Losing Edward

Discaimer: sniff Dont own the characters you reconise...they come from a mind much greater than mine!

A/N: Okay I didnt expect this to take so long to get out...sorry for that guys. I'm hoping for 2 updates a week on this fic. Worked out it'll be about 20parts long. Thank you for all those who reviewed...much love ppl. - Lenna xXx

* * *

**Losing Edward**

Bella woke up screaming. The nightmare that had Trapped her so securely only moments before now had her awake and shaking. She could already feel the tears tracking her pale cheeks and harsh sobs where torn from her. Reaching unconsciously for the other side of the bed, for Edward and finding only empty space caused images from the nightmare to flash again, even more painful that the first time. Staring as her bedroom door swung open, crashing into the wall and bouncing back with the force of it, Bella watched the flash of blond rush towards her.

"Bella? You okay?" Alice asked as she moved to sit on the bed beside her friend and sister, concern clear in her tone.

"I had a nightmare something had happened to Edward and he wasn't coming back to me." Bella whispered not wanting to give the nightmare power by speaking about it too loud and knowing Alice's vampire hearing would easily pick up the scared timber of her voice.

Alice wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Edward will be fine Bells. If something is to happen to him I should know right." Bella though about that and finally nodded her agreement of that statement. "Come on lets get you something to drink and the guys should be back soon anyway."

Bella gave her friend a small smile as she followed her out of the room and down the sweeping staircase. She was going to miss this place when they moved in a few months but they couldn't stay around here for too much longer before people started to realise that none of the Cullen's seemed to look any older than they did when they turned up ten years earlier.

Sitting on the kitchen stool Bella watched as Alice attempted to make hot chocolate. It was always fun to watch any of the younger Cullen's attempt to do something 'human' for her like make a drink or food. Bella would never forget the time Emmett tried to make popcorn in the oven. Reaching out for the steaming mug when Alice was done Bella couldn't help but smile as he wedding band caught the light overhead. In some ways so much had changed since she had met Edward and his family, she was married, a vampire and had an amazing family. Bella looked down at the mug in her hand thinking again on how little some things had changed. Emmett had thought it hilarious that her humanity had been her greatest strength, making her the only vampire to have to eat and sleep. While the rest of the Cullen's got to spend all night watching films, Bella was lucky if she made it until 2am. Edward would call her his human vampire. Bella smiled at this but the smile quickly dropped as she heard the front door crash open, shattering the quiet on the house.

"Carlisle!"

"That's Jasper," Alice said looking worried by the frantic tone on her boyfriends voice.

Bella was already on her feet and moving towards the front of the house, anxiety once again curling through her body. "Jasper, what's wrong? What's happened?" Bella stopped as she saw Emmett and Jasper just inside the doorway. "Where's Edward?"

Emmett's eyes looked shattered with sadness as he caught and held Bella's apprehensive gaze.

"What's happened?" Carlisle's voice came from the top of the stairs where he was gathered with Esme and Rosalie.

Bella's soft words caught the air ad reached everyone before Emmett had the chance to speak. "Edward's gone." As the words sunk into her mind Bella's world tilted and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Reviewers loved, adored, worshipped and set cookies :D XxX


End file.
